Precious
by seashellz
Summary: Gollum's tragic story of murder and rejection finally leading to insanity.


I did research. But this still probably isn't accurate. I like Gollum. People say I'm like him. So I want to show you how he ended up in the misty mountains....  
  
Disclaimer: JRR Tolkein owns Lord of the rings and the world of middle earth. I admire him and would never dream of taking his work. It is his work. Not mine. This story is based on ideas and concepts from his books. Thank you.  
  
~Precious~  
  
Déagol ran ahead of me.  
  
"I'm gonna Beat you there Sméagol!!" I panted and kept running. I couldn't let his taunting throw me off. Déagol is only a bit faster than me. He always has been. But I have always been stronger. It is not that far to the Andiun from home, and it is downhill, still Déagol is faster. I very much would prefer to slowly make my way to the river bank. I would rather look at every little thing we passed. I especially like to look at the smooth shiny stones that increase in number as we reach the river bed. But Déagol never slows down. He runs everywhere. I don't think he could slow down if he tried. Silly Déagol. If he runs so fast, then he'll miss all of the beautiful things, the beautiful things that you have to look for.  
  
I ran faster as the hill got steeper and steeper. Déagol was all ready pushing his reed boat off the shore. The sun was high, but a cloud passed over it.  
  
"Come on! Follow me!" Déagol called. I will never catch up with him. If he didn't have me, he might run off so far and fast he'd never get home. We spent so many good times together, especially at the river. We both love the river.  
  
I untied and pushed my own boat out onto the river. Lately we explored a more deserted part of the river. It was very far down. There is barely anything there. Neither of us can understand why. Its' such a beautiful place, but little grows on the banks, and not a single animal makes a sound.  
  
There were some very big fish down there though. Déagol caught a huge fish a few days ago. I helped him bring it home, his grandmother was very pleased. I've always tried to honor my grandmother but there's no pleasing some people. I've brought her beautiful rocks before, but she just can't seem to understand what gems they are. She always wants me to be more like Déagol.  
  
We reached the big tree. There are lots of other trees around but this one marks the spot where he caught that big fish before. It looked old, and one branch was broken still hanging by a thread, it dangled over the river.  
  
We tied our boats on the side of the river and waded out a few feet. We could still stand when Déagol tripped and fell flat in the water. I helped him up and he held up a rock. It was a pretty rock. He gave it to me, since he knows how much I like shiny rocks. I was very great full. He all ready had given me a birthday present but I love shiny rocks, and I would give anything to have as many shiny rocks as I can. They're all just so beautiful.  
  
Déagol had gotten me a very expensive fishing net. It was made of rope that had been bought from elves. I liked the rope. It was smooth and soft, but stronger than me. I could hopefully use the net he had given me to catch a big fish. The fish will make my grandmother proud of me. The net was also very tightly woven so that I could simply scoop it along the bottom, and hundreds of shiny gems would come up.  
  
The sun sank low in the sky and still no fish had been seen. The sun was behind a dark cloud, It's brightness blocked. Déagol tripped again. Silly Déagol. I waded over to help him up. But his eyes were wide. He lifted his hand as he got up. A ring in his hand. It was the most beautiful gem I had ever seen. It was perfect in every way round smooth.  
  
"Déagol?" He did nothing but stare at it. Admiring it's beauty. "Can I have it?.... for my birthday?" With that he lurched and glared at me.  
  
"NO! It's mine! I found it! I all ready gave you a present that cost me a bundle! It's mine!" This surprised me. He yelled.  
  
"It's so shiny...." I started walking towards him "..... you know I love shiny....." A fire blazed in my heart. It shined, it glowed. I wanted it. It had to be mine. "Please Déagol..... its so........ precious...." yes precious. This was the only word to describe such delicate perfection and beauty.  
  
I don't know what possessed me to do it. But I jumped at him. I took my net. The one he gave me for my birthday, and wrapped it around his neck, holding him under the water for what seemed like forever. "I want it!" Tears blinded my eyes but I couldn't seem to stop myself. He thrashed and screamed only large bubbles floated to the surface of the shallow water. He finally stopped.  
  
I waded from the water my ring held firmly in my grasp. The net forgotten. My eyes never straying from it. I walked home in silence, admiring my birthday present.  
  
I put it on my finger, a cold pleasure rushing through me. It felt right to have it on. I went to show my grandmother. She would be so proud of this gem.  
  
"Grandmother!!" She jumped. I don't know why. "Grandmother!" She yelled, looking around franticly for someone there. My father came running to her side. And calmed her, taking no notice of me at all. What if they knew what I did? The panic left my mind. "Father?" He too seemed surprised and looked around for the source of my voice.  
  
I went back to my bed. They must think I am shameful in some way, but what did I do? I took my ring off and placed it beside my bed. I wouldn't want it to fall off during the night. But my sister entered.  
  
"Grand mama's going mad." She said giggling. "She said she heard voices! Father too!" I grabbed the ring to show them, and went back down to find others calming them.  
  
"What's wrong father? Why did you ignore me?"  
  
"You were here son?" I nodded, confused. Everyone stared at me suspiciously. This seemed as good a time as any to show them my prize. "Look at what I found!" I held it up and put it on. They gasped and screamed. I did too. What were they so scared of? I looked down at myself and I was whole but they still ran around confused and scared. I took it off and they all ran screaming and pointing at me. I growled. It came out as more of a gurgle though. I went to fetch them and find out what was wrong.  
  
"Oh my! Its him! That can't be Sméagol! What have you done with him monster!?!" His grandmother yelled when he came out. He gurgled again. It sounded like he said 'Gollum' "Gollum!" she bellowed in disgust. "What have you done with my grandson?!"  
  
"I am Sméagol though!" I pleaded. What had I done!?  
  
"You are not my grandson! Leave and never bother my family again!!" I almost cried out. My family was banishing me! How could they. I felt so betrayed. I ran into the woods.  
  
The night was cold away from my warm bed. I missed everything. All I had were the clothes on my back and my ring. It is such a comforting thought though. Strange as it seems I felt that this ring could protect me. I put it on admiringly.  
  
The next morning I went back home. Maybe they would forgive me for whatever I did.  
  
I found a group of my friends. They were talking. I walked up soundlessly. It was murmuring at first and they spoke in hushed voices as if they feared the trees that surrounded them. The first thing he heard was "That Gollum said he was Sméagol!" I gurgled and growled. They gasped and whispered. "That couldn't have been Sméagol! He disappeared! Sméagol can't do that! I wish he would just go away now everyone's scared cause Sméagol and Déagol are dead!" He growled louder it sounded like he said 'Gollum'. They ran.  
  
So it was a misunderstanding! I could get my nice warm bed back! I ran to grandmother's home and knocked on the door. "Grandmother! Grandmother! I'm not dead!! I'm not!!" I yelled. I wanted my life back. She came running to the door and opened it. She looked outside and scowled. She turned to close the door when I yelled "Grandmother it's me!!" She spun around and eyed suspiciously. She seemed to be looking through me. I growled 'Gollum!' She yelled in alarm  
  
"Gollum you murder leave my family alone!!!" she swung her walking stick and smacked Sméagol. "GO AWAY!!" I stumbled away. I could still hear his grandmother's voice yelling and cursing through the opened door. I ran as far as my legs could carry me and never came back.  
  
It was just me and my ring. Despite the current situation it seems ok. I'm not lonely, though there's no one to talk to. I eventually ventured back to the place where I got the ring. I waded into the water. I wanted to give it up. It had caused me all of this trouble! If I never found it none of this would have happened! Déagol would be alive and I would be back with my friends and family! I saw Déagol's white face in the water. I couldn't dare to touch it. Say i'm sorry. The elven rope wrapped around my ankle, as if trying to take revenge. I panicked to get it off!  
  
The memory stung in my mind that I had killed my best friend. The rope only reminded me of what I had done. I hate the rope! It burns my memory! I growled 'Gollum!'. The sun burns my face. It mocks me and reminds me of the blood stained on my hands! I hate the sun! I have to get away from it. I hate everyone and everything!!! I hate it!  
  
"I HATE IT!!!" my shrill voice echoed through the trees. Birds flew from the trees in alarm.  
  
Then I remembered the ring. Still clutched in my hands it was delicately cold. How could you hate something so perfect? How could I throw it away? The only thing that through this time of trouble had not betrayed me? That would be folly. I could never bring myself to throw it away.  
  
I placed the ring on my finger. That is where it should be. And I waded across the river. My eyes set on the misty mountains. The elves... If they hadn't made that rope he would have given me the ring and none of this would have happened. I hate the elves. They brought this upon me. I will get away from all those that mock me.... I hate light. It mocks me. I hate them all... We hate them all.... Me and my only friend.... Me and my only love.... Me and my precious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So what did you think? I know it's been done but I have pity for Gollum and what I've heard of his story so I did this. I definitely don't think he was ever evil. Unlike some people. Well that's all. Sites I used for insight into Gollum's history/or just search google: Sméagol and Déagol ::: http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/default.htm  
  
We would be pleased if you reviewed. *strokes ring* 


End file.
